Two little hands
by wolves10
Summary: Saya's Daughter,Sonia,has lost her first set of twins. Despair heavy in her heart, she goes hunting and finds a small baby boy.His two little hands and small smile make her whole world now.This is the story of Sonia and hr human child. Oh and if you like this story then review Dammit!I see alot of view and visitors but no damn reviews! lazy people.-.-
1. Chapter 1 Grief

Despair.

That was the first of my emotions that had crossed my was I the only one to suffer this kind of pain? Surely the others would understand the pain this would cause me from losing my daughters. Did they not care about their cousin at all?

All the times we would play in Aunt Julia's house at night, me waiting for Uncle Kai to come and pick me up. Them reading me stories by the fire at knight when I was scared of the monsters outside.

They, who I considered my only family after my mother died, are now dead to me.

I have my cousin's blood, Alex and Mara, on my hands in exchange for my unborn daughters deaths which they caused. This pain that wrecks my body as I cry out in the night is it from the loss of my daughters, or the loss of two girls that I had almost considered sisters?

It's more reasonable to believe it's both.

As walk across the hall of the house we use to play in as children, I see my reflection in the mirror. My red eyes glowing brightly in the dark room along with my long dark blond hair swirling down my back to my thighs. The canines of my teeth glow an ghostly white. I turn from my reflection in the mirror, unable to stand the sight of myself.

When I finally reach the door Kail's there, his clothes torn and cover with blood, but he's there. He's there with his warm smile and glittering green eyes that I've loved for so long. My eyes, now back to blue again, begin to overflow with tear as I rush into his arms as sobs break out through my throat. He cradles me in his arms as if I am the most fragile thing he's ever held. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Townhouse

I blinked my eyes slowly coming open. The ceiling I stared up at was white with little circle patterns on it, like half completed rainbows. I sat up, my body aching from the fight with Mara and Alex.

I noticed I was in a light purple dress that came to my knee's with thin spaghetti straps. I looked around the room and saw Kail laying on the couch, his long body not able to fully fit resulting in his feet hanging over the end.I walk silently over to him though I know that he knows I was walking over. I sat down in his lap, my legs on either side of his thighs.I reached out and touched his light brown hair, running my hands throught it, mezmerised by the softness of it. Tears try to my their way to my eyes as I think of my would- be daughters.

"One would have liked just like you." I whisper to know one, but Kail hears me anyways and looks at me calmly. He cups my faces with his large but delicate hands and says so lovingly," and one would have look exactly like you too."

Suddenly all the emotions I want to block so badly but know I can't surge up. I crash my lips on top of his, hoping this will somehow squish the pain. Kail responds to my kiss just as quickly and agressivly, and I'm remind that these were'nt just my babies that I lost. They were Kail's daughters, one's that he had fathered and would have loved just as much as me. His girls. My babies. Our children. The pain that I feel escalates as I realize that I'm the one that made him miss out on his chance to be a was my fault for not protecting them enough. If I had been a better mother they would be here with us.

"Not your fault"

I pull back in surprise. Kail's looking at me with such love in his deep green eyes that my tears spill.

"What do you mean its not my fault? Of course its my fault. If I hadn't left because of Mara's trick alex wouldn't have killed them, because I would have been their to stop them." My body shakes as I whisper this to him,it being to much to handle.

"Not your fault Sonia, Nobody's fault except the twins." He whisper in my ears as he leans his neck forward, asking me to take a bit. As he say these things I'mreminded of the reasons I loved him and made him my chevalier. I wanted know one else to have him, to see that smile in the morning and wake up to him holding me, and I still don't.

I pulled my lips back and got ready to bit into Kail when a sudden urge came over me. I wanted to hunt for blood, and not just any blood but the blood of a human. I sit all the way up and Kail looks at me with a raised eyebrow, unuse to me pulling back from a quick bite. I get off of him and look around before spotting a pair of lilac slippers and pull them on. I turn back to Kail.

"What adress is this house?" I ask politely.

"335 Wattson town house, Denver, Colorado." He answers as it dawns on him what I plan to do. He does that flash thing that chevaliers know how to do and come back with a light cream colored pea-coat.I put it on as I walk to \the front door and button it up.

"I'll be back Kail, don't leave the house unless I call for you." 


	3. Chapter 3 The First sight of Him

I ran for many miles in the snow, which wan't really a problem for me seeing as I can't exactly die easily, especially from something as minor as the problem I was having was that I couldn't find a human low enough on the humanity stannard but with good tasting blood to drink from. Most we're druggies or so revolting that you couldn't make me stick my fangs in the good criminals, like murders and such, are usually in jail, so my options are kind of limited at the moment.

After looking into another alley way I sigh and start walking again. Some people look at me a little werid considering I'm in what you might call the "ghetto", but that doesn't bother me so much as my lack of food. I'm so intent on finding good prey that I can't even think about the grief of my daughters, or the loss of killing my cousins.

Finally when I get a little me to the outskirts of this random town I see inside a house that looks to be abandoned. Perfect. If it's in this condition but abandoned, then there's sure to be a homeless person in there as well.

I creep up to the front door, not making any sound, and open it. As I see that it's clear I stroll down the hall way and open up multiple doors. Upon opening the last door I find a man laying in the corner, sleeping. The perfect hunting sitution. I take my coat off and lay it on the floor, the my slippers beside them. I walk up to the sleeping man and sit down beside him, then pull him into my lap, making sure that his necky was open and facing me. I drew back my lips and gently bit into him.

I took only my fill of the old man's blood, then went and grabbed my coat. Pulling out a gauze and a ban-aid I wrapped his neck up and then I was anything but a queen then the man would turn into a monster just like the rest of my kind, a nightmare of the night, a chiropteran.

As I walk back toward the way I came I hear a certain type of eyes widen as I realize its the wailing of a baby, a human , I head toward the site of the noise.

When I get there I see a small shabby house with all the ligths on and shadows moving across the widow. As I get closer I see that it's a party that's going on in the small where's the baby's cry coming from? I walk toward the back of the house with absolute silence. At the back I find a Large window that I sneak through. The room was dark with no light or source of heat, only the window provided some light. At first I notice what looks like a lump in the corner of the room, but then realized that it was a a crib as I hear small whimpering noises coming from there.

I walk over to the crib, having no fear of the thing I look into the crib I see the baby's face covered by its blanket and quickly pull it off. Then my heart stops. Laying in the crib was a tiny baby boy with Midnight Blue hair and deep blue eyes. His crying stopped when he saw me and began giggling and smiling. A smile came to my own face as I looked at him. Then I remembered the party happening right outside his door. I sneered at the door, wishing it was his parents instead. Who would leave their child in a cold dark place like this while they have a warm living room with friends over. Who would leave such a precious gift behind?

Looking between the door and window I decided quickly and gently picked him up. Surley his parents wouldn't miss him if they left him in here? He'd be better off with me than with them, whoever they were.

After this I wrapped him up in blankets then jumped through the window, back to the townhouse where Kail was waiting for me. 


	4. Chapter 4Kail's view of things

I waited for her. And I waited.

It was around midnight when Sonia came back to the townhouse.

I was sitting on the couch watching so news broad cast when she walked through the front door carrying a small white bundle. Her face was graced with a small I knew all too well during the week when are children were out of her stomach and in their egg she was rocking the bundle back and forth, cooing to it.I got up and walked over to her and saw the bundle was a little boy with Midnight dark hair and deep blue eyes. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, my common trait. Where had she found this?

"What do you plan to do with him, Sonia?" I asked.

"Keep him, ofcourse." She answered as she made her way to the couch.

"Hmmm"

"What you don't think its a good idea, Kail?" She asked. She looked at me with her Big blue/gray eyes, her dark blonde hair framing her tiny face. The baby in her arms cooed and she smiled. How could I deny her happiness? It was impossible to think of. I smiled warmly at her and sat down by her and the smile somehow widen and she look back at the baby.

"Look at his two tiny little hands,Kail. Their so small compared to both yours and mine." She whispered slighly and held the baby's hand in her's which fit perfectly.

Suddenly a though grabbed my attention.

"What are you gonna name him?" I asked perplexed by this thought since we had only though of girl names.

She seemed taken by this too and started looking around. Her eyes landed on the fire place and she smirked back at me.

"Cole" 


	5. Chapter 5 After Two Months

Joy.

That was what I had been feeling the whole two months Cole had been with was that piece that fit the puzzle, the perfect piece.

I was sitting in his nursuery, decorated in dark blue and white, while holding him in a quilt. His smiling face made me so relaxed when I looked at it, just knowing that he was happy here with me.

Kail walked in through the door to the bedroom, a bottle of milk in his hands. He wordlessly passed it to me and then walked had been doin just fine with baby Cole, changing his diapers and getting up in the middle of the night when I didn't want to.

Since we got Cole we moved to a country house outside of Denver with woods a lake and a was a swing set I had Kail put up for Cole when he was ready to use it.

Sighing I got out of the rocking chair with Cole and walked to the living room. My foot falls were quiet on the soft,blue carpet as I started waking up and I smiled gently at him. Finally I had reached the couch in the living room with Cole and sat down with him. The window infront of us showed a white,cold world where only the strong wind blowed hard, making even the great pines bow to it.

My heart seized as I thought Cole in the tiny room those people, since I refused to call them his parents, freezing and shivering from the cold. His tiny body not able to handle the winter storm and his beautiful blue eyes slowly closing for the last time. As I thought of this he seemed to sense me worry and began to whimper. I hushed him and started to rock him in my arms.

"Shhh, Cole, it's ok. Mommy's right here." I uttered to him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone sit beside me.

"Sonia, why are you so worried for?" Kail asks while trying to look me in the eyes.

I brush away the tears that try to come, not wanting Kail to think its something life-threating.

"Its nothing, its nothing." I say back, calming him for the moment.

Another thought hits my mind, but right now I don't think voicing it would be wise.

Kail looks at me, suspicous I might be trying to hide something, but shrugs it long arm reaches over the side of the couch and grabs the remote, turning on the T.V. To the news. Great.

I shoot him a half-heart glare before turning to Cole. He was wide awake and wanting to play. My face was sporting a smirk as I said the next thing.

"Kail, off the couch."

His head turns to me with a cocked eyebrow, but obey's me none the less. Sometimes its good to be Queen.

As he gets off I slowly stretch out and put Cole on my stomach. I let him play with my hands, hair, and anything else he wishes to do. I raise him and bounce him on my knees, making him laugh and giggle constantly. I even got a laugh out of Kail. As I do this I can't help thinking this is how it's suppose to be. 


	6. Chapter 6The Two Way Mirror

"Mommy"

I turned around and looked into his eyes, his big, deep, blue eyes. They are and always will be a part of my world. I've realized this ever since I took walked over to on his tiny little legs in his diaper and royal blue button held his two tiny little hands up and made an "Ump!" sound, indicating that he wants to be pick up.

I raised him up into my arms and headed toward the front door. It was nice out so it would be a great experience for Cole to be outside.

As we we're walking down the hall Cole started moving around everywhere and making whimper sounds.I grabbed him firmly and held him tightly.

"Cole, sweetie, whats the matter?"I asked, concern lacing my voice. What if I had somehow hurt him while I held him?He frantically pointed toward what I realized was a mirror in the hallway.

"We don't fit together, mommy." He pointed out.

After he said this I took a very close look at his reflection and mine. My dark blonde waves went down to my hips which made my light colored skin even paler, also making my deep blue eyes dark. I took at Cole's reflection and did a double take. His dark blue hair was the complete opposite of mine, along with his tann-ish skin. The only thing we truly had in common, I noticed, was our dark blue eyes. I looked back the Cole in my arms.

"Cole, do you care if Mommy and Kail look different from you? Do you still love Mommy and Kail?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of his answer. His smile grew wider than I've ever seen it grow, and he nodded his head profusively.

"Cole looooves Mommy and Kail. Mommy can be dif'rent all so wants to." He explained. I sighed in relief.

Me and Cole looked back at the mirror again in silence. Finally he was the first one to speak.

"See Mommy, we don't fit together in this window thingie cuz your head's to fat."

I swear a sweat drop appeared on head. This is what I was worried about? 


	7. Chapter 7Swing-set

Me and Cole had finaly mad it to the garden in the back of the next the garden was the swing-set I had forced Kail to make for Cole. It was quiet the funny site seeing Kail attempt to make the monster of a ran right up to it.

"Mommy, help me."

I look at him and see that he's trying to jump onto the swing. I let out a little chuckle and start to get up, but Kail beats me to it. He lifts Cole up soundlessly and places him on the swing, kissing him on the forhead before walking back to the flowers. He was wearing a loose, black, long sleeved underarmor shirt anlong with long, baggy cargo pants. I looked over at him as I walked over to Cole.

"Kail, I didn't know you liked cargo pants for that matter."

He looks over at me with a tiny smile," Someone has to watch over the flowers, since we know how bad you are with with living things Sonia. and I found that these pants are very comfortable."

I give him a playful glare back for the insult. So he thinks he can insult me? I push Cole a little on the swing and kiss him on the cheek, laughing a little at how he trys to rub it off. Then I run at full speed toward Kail, trying to jump his back as he tends to the flowers. He seems to know I'm coming because he catches me mid-jump and we roll down the small hill together. Me on top of him or him on top of me. As we roll I see the giant smile that I saw everyday day when we were kids. Back in the Zoo that Julia decided to raise us girls at.I remember seeing Kail the first time, playing with his puppy Oliver in his mom's small garden outback of their the first few days I would watch him by myself, too scared that he'd rejected me if I'd ask him to play. Finally, I went to my older cousin Mara for advice. She was so happy that I had finally had an interest in boys and told me to go invite him over for dinner.

Being as shy as I was, I could barely walk straight when I thought of this, so I just decided I'd watch him from afar. Luck was not granting my request for this. On the twelve day as I watched him, his dog seemed to catch my scent and was growling at the bushes I hid in. Nervous, I squatted down even further. Finally I looked up and saw him. His eyes were so green that I couldn't look away from them. I reached my hand up, and imagne my surprise when he took it, smiling at me the same way he is now.

We stopped rolling and I was now on top of him, looking into the green eyes I fell in love with over the years. He looked back at me seeming to understand the warm feelings I was trying to send to him, and kissed me gently on the lips. We stayed like this for a couple of moments before my son's voice broke the silence.

"Mommy! Stop trying to eat Kail! If you eat him there won't be any of 'em left!"

Kail and I looked at each other then back at Cole. Where was my little boy learning this stuff? 


	8. Chapter 8 The Froggy in my hair

"Mommy! Mommy! look what I found!"

I turned just in time to catch my little three year old boy, 's been a whole three years since I took him. His hair was down to the nape of his neck now, and he had grown quiet a lot. He was standing infront of me with blue jean overalls on and a little fisher hat. The shirt he had on was white with blue stripes, bringing out his blue eyes.I squated down next to him.

"What do you have Cole?"

"Look!" He opens his hands and a frog jumps out. On me. I scream and move about wildly, trying to get the frog off. I can hear Cole giggling in the back ground. The little twerp.

The next thing I hear is my front door being slammed open and Kail rushing face has worried lines in on it and he looks straight at me.

"Sonia?! What's the matter?! Why are you screaming so loudly?! And why's Cole laughing like that?" He shoots off at me.

"Kail~! Kail get it off please please please! Get it off!" Shirk at him.

I turn so that he can see the frog that's on the back of my neck. Gross. He burst out laughing and rolling on the floor with Cole. Oh, come! You have to be joking!

I wobble my way to the bathroom down the hall and turn in the mirror so I can see the frog.I pull it off my neck and throw it out the window, then jump into my shower. All the while I'm scrubbing my body I can hear Cole and Kail laughing in the . I sigh as I reach for the shampoo bottle. 


	9. Chapter 9 School time

"But Mommy!"

"No but's Cole. Your going and I don't wanna hear another word about it."

"But-!"

"No!"

"Just listen to her Cole."

"Hmp!"

I sigh as I turn back to look at Cole in the mirror of the car. Cole was four now and I had decided to enroll him in an elementary school, and Kail and I were taking him to the school. But it isn't going as smoothly as I had planned. He ran from me when I told him he was going, and this morning he threw his ceral at other mom's go through this?

"Hey Cole, were almost there." Kail says, looking back at Cole with a happy smile.

"Cole, just think about all the friends you'll make." I shout back to him.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!"

Then sudden noise almost makes me jeer off of the road, but Kail grabs the wheel and turns it to the side of the road. I sit my seat for moment, shocked at what just happened, but the I get out of the car and walk to the back. I pull the door open and see Cole still screaming and thrashing about. I quickly un-buckle him and pull him out of the car. As I'm carrying him over to the side of the road he calms down and snuggles into my sweater. I gently place him on the ground and sit infront of him with my hands on his shoulders.

"Cole, sweetie, why are acting this way? Don't you wanna go to school and meet new people? There'll be lots of games for you to play ,I promise, so why are you acting like this?"I ask him, trying to get him to look at me in the eyes.

When he looks at me he has tears pouring out of his eyes, and jumps into my arms.

"Mommy, I don't wanna meet new people! I wanna stay with you and Kail! I stay at our house where I know your gonna be! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna be seperated from you Mommy!" Cole crys as I cradle his head on my shoulder. So this is why he didn't want to go? Hmmm. I pull his head back to look at me and smile at him.

"But Cole, don't you know you have a mission for me?"

His eyes blink wide as he looks at me,"No."

"Well, you see," I begin as I pull him in my lap."Mommy's never been to school before, so she's sending you to go check it out for her, that way so so when you come back you can tell her what it's like. Okay?"

A grin stretches across Cole's face and his eyes get huge.

"Kay Mommy! and when I get back I'll report my whole day to you so you better be prepared!"

I smile at him.  
"Kay"

Suddenly I have a great idea. I take the scraf from my neck and put it around Cole's. He puts his little hands on it then looks at me, confusion clear on his tiny little face. I look at him and smile big.

"So you won't get lonely."

I stand up and take his tiny little hand in mine, walking back to the car where Kail waited for us. 


	10. Chapter 10 The Seats

Hmm, well I was not expecting this.

Mommy left me here at kindergarden a little bit ago and it wasn't living up to my idea of it. There were to many other kids here and the teacher kept talking to the parents. Wasn't she suppose to be teaching me? Werid.

Finally, all the parents left and it was just us and the teacher. She started walking over to us and tripped on air. I can tell that she didn't do that to be funny, even if she says so. She gets back up and walks toward the back of the room. As she walks I notice she as a wobble to her steps. Nothing like the grace and amazingness of my Mommy. Mommy has that something that no other human can match, except Kail. Maybe.

"Okay, kids, I'm and gonna put you in the seats that I've picked. We'll start from the back." She walked over to a table near the windows.

"In this seat we have Micheal Drawson, Katy Parison, Mackenzenie Michel, and Cole Night. Now please take your seats kids." After this the teacher leaves our table and starts calling the others to there tables.

I make my way to my seat and realize that I'm sitting across the Mackenzenie girl and the boy named Micheal. Katy's sitting next to me. Both Katy and Mackenzenie are giving me this eyes look watery and they have this stupid smile on their faces. I decide to ignore them for the time being, seeing as the teacher, , passes out our first thing to do. All we have to do is color a page out of our coloring books and hand it in. Easy-peasy.

As I begin to color my dog picture I take notice of what the kids at my table look has light, and I mean light, blonde hair. Her face is heart shaped and she has baby blue eyes. Her skin's really really tan. Though her eyes are blue and her hair is blonde some how, she doesn't remind me of my mommy. She looks to eager, to agressive. Mommy looks gentle, graceful, and powerful. Like the queens in stories she reads me. Plus the way they dress is totally different. Mackenzenie looks like a mini version of a Barbie doll while Mommy has on flowy or comfy clothes.

The other girl doesn't even come close to resembling my Mommy. She has black hair and yellowish-brown squash colored eyes. She looks a little less agressive than the other girl, but there's something about her that I don't like. She has that greedy look in her eyes that I hear Mommy talk clother are about the same as Mackenzenie's and she's giving me the same stare Mackenzenie's giving .

The guy, Micheal, looks kind like the type of people that are what Kail calls "easy-going".He has light orange hair and deep brown eyes. He's kind of just staring out the window, looking at has clothes that look like their right off of the run-way show. His attitude really reminds me of Kail alot. I decide I like him.

I wasn't even half-way done with my picture before I got annoyed with the stares Katy and Mackenzenie were giving me. I jerk my head up and look at both of them with raised eyebrow.

"Okay, do with two have a staring problem or something? Cuz this is getting annoying."

Both of them Smile bigger and Mackenzenie puts her hands under her chin, all the while looking at me. Creeper.

"One day, I'm gonna marry you." Mackenzenie whispers across the table.

Before I can say anything back, Katy steps in.

"Not Ah! I'm gonna marry Cole! Your just a dumb blonde Mackenzenie!" Katy yells.

"No! I'm the only one who can marry Cole you-!"

"What if I don't wanna marry either of you?" I ask bluntly.

What? It's their fault for bringing this up.

Micheal starts laughing and puts his hand across the table and points at me.

"I like you. Your pretty funny."

I smile at him and nod my thanks for the complement.

Mommy was right, this could be good for me. 


	11. Chapter 11 Past Memories

It has been six hours since I left Cole in the hands of that clumsy teacher. I wonder what my little boy was doing at the moment. Was he eating? Napping? Making new friends?

Sighing in discomfort I sit by the window in the living room.

As I look at the snow falling outside in the winter air I'm reminded of a time when I was little, sitting in a fire place with Alex, Mara, and Aunt Julia and Uncle Kai.

Aunt Julia had short red hair that was cut in a tomboy fashion and had on a green sweater and black jeans. Her eyes were a dark brown. She always had a classy way about her that made me want to watch her constantly. Then there was Uncle Kai.

He had brown hair and green eyes that were full of life and always told stories to us kids. He was wearing a white sweater with brown triangle patterns on it that day. He was sitting on the couch with Mara and Alex while me and Aunt Julia sat by the fire. Suddenly I thought of a question I would have never asked, but always wanted to know.

"Aunt Julia, Uncle Kai, where's our mommy?"

Aunt Julia was taken back, and Uncle Kai seemed surprised. I wonder why? It was just a simple question. Uncle Kai scratched his head in the back and Auntie looked around the room for something. I stood on my tiny little legs and put my hands on her chest.

"Well? Where is she? And where's our daddy?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Alex and Mara piped up.

Unlce Kai sighed and sat on the floor next to me and Auntie.

"Well, we guess you guys would find out sooner or later, so why not make it now." Auntie Julia said, sitting my directly in her lap.

"So I guess I better get started with the story, huh girls?" Uncle Kai asked.

"Yeah!" All three of us exclaimed.

Uncle Kai took in a deep breathe and started.

"Now before you three where born, long before even your mothers were born, there were two sides to a very special race of beings. These beings were known as the Chiropterans, beings who need sonstant blood to survive."

Mara, Alex, and my eyes got bigger as he continued. How could these beings have anything to do with us?

"But there was two sides to this race. And at the head of these two sides where beings who resembled humans but were much more...advanced, smarter and more human. Two sides controlled by two different types of queens. There was the Red side, who's queen was the Red Queen. Then there was Blue side, who ofcourse had the Blue Queen. Both queens were actually sisters, twin sisters. The queens could only give birth to twin daughters. Alex, Mara, you two come from the Blue side and Sonia you come from the Red. You two girls are very special and you'll need to remember that, ok?"

It was to bad I didn't realize sooner what Aunt Julia and Uncle Kai were preparing us couldn't they just have told us earlier? It would have been much more simple.

I get off the chair and walk toward the kitchen to get Cole's dinner ready. He and Kail should be back soon.

Just as soon as I thought it I heard the door open and Cole's voice coming from the front room.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

I open my arms and pick him up as he comes racing in.I snuggle him against my face as he wraps his tiny arms around my neck. No feeling can ever compare to this, my baby in my arms. I pull him back and look at him.

"Soooo, how was school?"

Cole makes a sour face shakes his head.

"Oh? So what went wrong?"

"A girl told me she wanted to marry me Mommy! Marry me!"

Woah. Wait a minute. What the hell did he just say? 


	12. Chapter 12Marriage!

"Sooooo, a girl wanted to marry you Cole?" I ask, a little bit disturbed.

Why would a little human girl want to marry my baby?

As I think over this I hear Kail in the kitchen could be so funny to make him laugh? I'm his wife an I can't even make him laugh. I put Cole down and walk to where Kail is. Slowly, I warp my arms around him and place my head on his shoulder.

"So Kail, what's so funny to make you laugh like this?" I whisper in his ear.

He turns around in my arms and warps his arms around my waist while looking me in the eyes.

"Nothing, Sonia, I just was thinking about how your gonna react when he gets married. I can't imagine who will cry more, you or the bride." He laughs at this.

But my minds still on the fact of Cole getting married. I forgot, humans do "marriage", as they put it, differently than my kind. There something about a celebration, parties before the celebration and some other crap I can't seem to remember. What concerns me most though is Cole's bride. Did he already pick her out? Is she a sweet girl or a total whore? These are thing I need to know. and I should be saving up for his big day too.

I start to walk toward the room Cole is in, but Kail grabs my arm real quick. He looks at me with a grin.

"You do know he's to young to marry, right?"

I pull away and start walking again without turning around, knowing Kail's snickering behind me. I walk up to the couch where Cole's sitting and sit infront of him, pulling him into my lap.

"Now Cole, sweetie,mommy has to ask you something important, ok?"

He tilts his little head at me.

"What?"

"Do you have any plans on marrying the girl who wants to marry you?" I ask, a little scared about his answer.

He smiles really big then jumps up and hugs me. I'm a little surprised at first but then qarp my arms around him, holding him close has he puts his head on my shoulder.

"Mommy's the only girl I love! I'm never gonna leave her."

I smile a bit wishing I could say the same to him. 


End file.
